


Take You There

by RedScullyRevival



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: AMV, F/F, Fan Vid, Fanvid, anime music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScullyRevival/pseuds/RedScullyRevival
Summary: "Cadillac" by MiguelRevolutionary Girl Utena, dir. Kunihiko Ikuhara (1997)vid by redscullyrevival[photosensitive seizure warning at the 3:40 mark]





	Take You There

[Take You There](https://vimeo.com/246147198) from [redscullyrevival](https://vimeo.com/redscullyrevival) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
